Who Tricks an Angel?
by TriforceWisdom64
Summary: Shortly after "Viridi's Angel", Pit, Piturai (Dark Pit), and Phosphora join Palutena in a war against Viridi and Hades! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prolouge

The voice of the Viridi, Goddess of Nature, faded from Pit's head as he flew behind a flawed clone of himself and the electrifying girl (literally) that he kind of liked. Piturai and Phosphora flew at a moderate pace, which worried Pit a little because he didn't have the unlimited flight they had. Palutena was supplying his disfunctional wings with the power to soar through the air - though he never really got to admire the view, since he was usually shooting amd dodging Underworld enemies. Now he got a perfect, unobstructed view of hell. The trio had yet to leave the Underworld, and the heat from all the lava below them was starting to get to them. "Hey guys, I don't mean to be a bother..." Pit started, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Then don't say things like 'be a bother'," Piturai shot back. The black-clothed-and-winged copy of Palutena's captain seemed to be in a bad mood, and was not afraid to show it. Pit was a bit confused by that, since Medusa had just been slain and they had just escaped Viridi's army. What would Piturai be mad about at this point?

"Well sorry for trying to be polite! Anyway, can we speed up? My wings are getting warm, and I'd rather not end up hotter than the lava down there."

Phosphora turned around to face them, still flying in the same direction. "Yeah, let's hurry it up. This dry heat sucks for my complexion!" Neither Pit or his counterpart understood that comment, since the lightning spirit still looked as breathtakingly beautiful as ever. Regardless, they quickened their pace.

There was a break in conversation - if you could call that ^ a conversation - in which Pit tried for the fifth time to communicate telepathically with Palutena. _"__Palutena, can you hear me? Please, just talk to_ _me!" _At this point, he wasn't surprised when he didn't receive an answer. He didn't get how she could control his flight path, but not talk to him. And why the heck were they still in the Underworld?!

His attention snapped back to the world around him when Piturai said, "We're almost there." He pointed to a cave up ahead.

Pit wasn't expecting to hear that. "What? Palutena is in the Underworld?"

"You'll see."

Nothing more was said until they reached the cave. As soon as they were inside, Pit's jaw dropped in amazement. Apparently, Palutena wasn't all that was in here. All of Skyworld was here, in all its shining glory. The only thing missing was the sky, but the smooth walls and floor of sky blue-tinted crystals gave the illusion that it _was_ in the air. It was a spectacular sight, even after seeing Viridi's fortress full of exotic, aether-dwelling plants. Speaking of aether, Pit could feel that the air in this cave was clearly full of the divine element. He felt just a little stronger, faster, and smarter, a phenomenon that many mortals envied. Best of all, he heard Lady Palutena's voice.

_"Pit, you made it!"_

Pit couldn't beleive his ears. (Well, technically her voice was in his brain, not his ears, but still, you get the idea.) "Lady Palutena! I can hear you! I can actually hear you!"

"We can hear you too, so quit yelling!" Piturai spat, not a hint of a smile on his face.

Phosphora, on the other hand, was trying her best to smile. Tears were welling up in her eyes, clearly not of joy. Pit didn't notice, though, as he flipped and spun in the air.

_"Alright, Pit, land in my temple,"_ Palutena's voice said. _"__We have some catching up to do!"_

"I missed you so much, Palutena," Pit said as the trio descended into the temple of the Goddess of Light.

()

The blue glow left Pit's wings as he landed in the foyer of Palutena's palace/temple. He could hardly believe his eyes when he looked up to see the person he'd missed for over a month now, the Goddess of Light, the kind and beautiful Lady Palutena. A wide smile crossed his entire face, and he ran forward and hugged her tightly. "Lady Palutena! I was so worried about you!"

She hugged him back and smiled down at him. "I was just as worried about you, Pit! How was Viridi's place? I hear she has an eye for interior decorating."

Pit laughed. "It could never compare to Skyworld, Palutena!"

Phosphora burst into tears. Pit let go of Palutena and turned to see Piturai hugging the Lightning Flash while she cried into his shoulder. He flashed Pit an annoyed look.

"Um, did I say something?" Pit asked nervously. "I'm sorry if I offended you somehow."

Phosphora wiped the tears from her face. "No, it's fine. It's just...I betrayed my sworn oath to Viridi, to Nature. It feels so wrong. I shouldn't be here."

Piturai hugged her tighter. "You did nothing wrong. Viridi betrayed the world when she started using those Reset Bombs."

Before Pit could say anything stupid, Palutena grabbed his hand. "Pit, come on. Give them a moment. We have some very important things to discuss. They'll catch up in a moment."

* * *

**Okay, author's notes time. I would like you guys to private message (PM, in case you didn't know what PM stood for) me with ideas for this story. To be honest, I haven't thought it through very much yet. Hades and Viridi will definitely be in it, but I was thinking of adding a few extra plot twists to make it more interesting (and to justify the dramatic title).**

**Thank you so much for reading! Peace out, guys!**


	2. Plan of Action

**From now on, any and all bold text is an author's note.**

Once they were all seated in Palutena's rarely-used war chamber around a round table, Pit asked, "What did Piturai mean, about Viridi betraying the world? I mean, I called Viridi out on being selfish. What did she do?"

Palutena looked him in the eye with a grim expression on her face. "She's using her Reset Bombs to wipe out humanity."

Pit had heard nothing of this (unlike everyone reading this story) during his time in Viridi's service. "What?! That's terrible!"

"Yes, I know. She also kept me from helping you this whole time. Before she went to war with Medusa, they combined their forces and their magic and caused Skyworld to fall right out of the sky, and into the Underworld. They thought we'd burned up in the lava, but as you can see, we made it okay. The Centurions are readying for war as we speak."

Pit smirked. "Yeah, right! We can beat Viridi easily with me, Piturai, and Phosphora all working together!" Nobody said anything for a moment. "Uh, right guys?"

"There's another issue," Piturai said. "Or rather, another enemy. You killed Medusa, but we found out how she got revived in the first place." He paused, seemingly just for dramatic effect. "Hades."

"Er, who's Hades?" Pit asked honestly.

Piturai facepalmed hard. "Sweet Elysium, we're all going to die."

Palutena took a deep breath. "Pit, Hades is the true God of the Underworld. You know, he who hath fallen from Olympus?"

Pit rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I was never very good at history."

"It was only a thousand years ago. Practically this morning!"

Piturai slammed his fist down on the table. "We don't have time for this! As we speak, both of our enemies are preparing to attack us! We need to get to the briefing."

Palutena cleared her throat. "Yes. Um, Pit, I don't know how to tell you this..."

Pit jumped out of his chair. "Go ahead! Lay it on me!"

"You won't have any help from anyone other than me combating Hades."

Pit fell back down in his chair. "Say what now?"

Phosphora, who's eyes were still a bit red from crying, said, "Viridi's amassed a huge fleet of Reset-Bomb warships. The Centurions, Piturai, and I are...are going to..." She started tearing up again.

Piturai quietly finished her sentence. "We're going to destroy the fleet and..." He paused to think of a good word. "...terminate Nature and her commanders."

Pit tried to think of something to say, be it clever or just plain idiotic, but nothing came to mind. "Uh, well I guess on the bright side, Hades doesn't have much of an army right now."

Palutena considered that. "Yes, but don't underestimate him. He's extremely clever and could probably pull the silk over our eyes at any moment."

"Uh, don't you mean wool?"

"Wouldn't be caught dead wearing wool. He's a man of wealth and taste."

_**Pleased to meet you. Hope you guess my name. Oh yeah.**_

"Anyways," Phosphora said, to get the conversation off of Rolling Stones song references. "Do we have any new developements to discuss before I can get some sleep?"

Palutena bit her lip. Not a good sign. "Um, yes, there is. One of Hermes's agents contacted me. Due to a split vote, the Olympians will not interfere with our wars unless the Aether realms come under attack. And apparently, Skyworld doesn't count," she added bitterly.

"Dammit!" Piturai cursed. "I was counting on getting Ares's help taking on an entire fleet of warships. That's just his thing."

"Well, he'd probably switch sides to always fight for the losing team. Keep the war going. It might be for the best Olympus won't get involved. Though Athena's wisdom would have proven useful."

**Don't worry, Palutena. You have TriforceWisdom! Wait, I'm fighting - er, writing - for everyone. Oops. Never mind, you're on your own!**

Looking nervously at the others at the table, Pit said, "So, that concludes the meeting?"

Piturai stood up abrubtly. "Yeah, I need some shut-eye. Got a big freakin' day tomorrow."

Palutena stood up gracefully. **Wait, what? Wow. Pit had gone without seeing the Goddess of Light for so long, he noticed that she was graceful standing up from a chair. Wow. I just wrote that. **"Yes, everyone needs rest for tomorrow. We have a long battle ahead of us."

* * *

**That line ^ is supposed to show time has passed, but since I use my () symbol, I'll use that ^ to end chapters.**

**That bit of pointlessness said, don't forget the whole "PM me with ideas" thing, because I meant it when I said I haven't thought this through. I just thought it had been too long since Viridi's Angel ended.**


	3. Scouting Things Out

_Pit was finally flying by himself. Flying! He twirled freely through the sky, through bright fluffy clouds...that were quickly turning gray. Now he flew through a storm, lightning flashing all around_ him._ Each thunderclap resounded in the voices of the people he knew, too loud to understand. Oh, wait, this was a dream._

_He heard the deafening voices of Palutena, Viridi, Piturai, and Phosphora, who all sounded angry. No...scared? It seemed to alternate between anger and fear. Suddenly, a stray bolt of lightning hit Pit as it traveled between clouds. He screamed in agony, his voice joining the ones he heard in the thunder. He felt a burning sensation on his back, then a rush of wind as he fell downwards. He strained his neck to look behind him, shocked at what he saw. His wings had been burned off!_

_The clouds disappeared, replaced by open air. Pit was falling fast, down into the realm of mortals, then into the ground. Walls of rock rose up around him as he tumbled into the Underworld. Demonic laughter as loud as the thunder from earlier filled Pit's ears, and the giant purple-and-green face of the laughter's source was the last thing Pit saw before giant hands clapped him right out of the air._

"NO!" Pit screamed as he woke. He frantically looked around...still in the same room he went to sleep in. _His _room, in the second-tallest tower of Palutena's castle-temple. Not very relaxed, he fell back on his pillow and held his head in his hands. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. The god in his dream was the Lord of the Underworld, Hades.

()

"The Three Sacred Treasures are in no condition to be used in battle," Plautena said flatly. Pit was gearing up to head out on today's mission: scouting out the Underworld to try to find Hades' castle. Medusa's castle had crumbled to dust when she died, so that was out. It was also possible that he didn't have a castle at all, but a specific target would give the good guys a serious advantage in the coming war.

But now Pit was being told he couldn't use the armor, shield, wings, and bow that made up the greatest divine set ever made. "What?!" he complained childishly.

Palutena put her hands on her hips. It was a very motherly gesture, which was fitting since Pit was acting like a spoiled kid. "Pit, you know very well that the Treasures have been tainted by Viridi's greensmiths. Using them could have catastrophic effects. We can't risk it."

Pit still wasn't happy. "Well then, what weapons do you have?"

The Goddess of Light smiled. The air in front of her shimmered as an object was made to appear. Pit could hardly believe his eyes. It was Palutena's bow, freshly repaired since the battle with Tabuu before the last Smash Bros. Tournament. The weapon had been severely damaged in the fight, and he'd used a Silver Bow in the tournament instead. Palutena let the bow float dramatically. in front of her for a few seconds. "Go ahead and take it, Pit!"

Pit reached out slowly and wrapped his hands around the blue-and-gold frame of the bow. He held the bow for a moment, then turned toward the railing of the hallway-balcony (Plautena had some interesting architectural design ideas) and brought his hand to the string, a thin line of blue light. His fingers tightened around the string, and when he pulled his hand back, a blue arrow with two golden rings around it formed out of pure energy. His arm also had two golden rings around it, which had no practical purpose other than looking really cool. Taking a deep breath, he let the arrow fly out over Skyworld. It left a trail of sparkling blue light as it flew, and upon reaching its limit, it exploded right in the center of Skyworld, bright as a star.

Pit turned back to Palutena with a huge, silly grin on his face. "This is incredible! You fixed it!"

"I stayed up all night to make sure you could use it today," Palutena said. "It's the most powerful weapon in my possession, aside from the Treasures."

Pit saluted. "I will respect your hard work and the value of this gift, and..."

Palutena laughed. "Just be careful out there!"

Dropping the salute, Pit said, "I will, Lady Palutena."

()

An hour later, Pit stood before the door in the tallest tower of the castle. It rose right out of the center of the castle, overlooking all of Skyworld. Normally when he stood here, he could look out over the whole world, but being in a cave in the Underworld made that difficult. He held Palutena's bow on his left hand, his right hand on the door. With a quick shove, he opened the door. Then he sent out a thought to the Goddess of Light. _"Palutena, are we ready to go?"_

He didn't even have time to remeber what it had been like without her voice in his head, because the answer came to him right away. _"Of course we are!"_

Without hesitation, Pit leapt from the tower. After half a second of free-fall, his wings glowed bright blue and carried him out over Skyworld. He held his arms out like a bird as he increased in speed, reaching the cave exit in seconds. He noticed that there wasn't much activity on the islands, and he saw why when he exited the cave. The Centurions sure were ready for battle! They had assembled a fleet of war chariots fueled by pure Goddess Power (copyright of Palutena Fuel Inc. all rights reserved). They were armed to the teeth with bows, spears, slingshots, and cannonballs to be thrown by the Strongarms. Flying at the front of the army were Piturai and Phosphora, armed with a Dark Pit Staff and Beam Claws, repectively. Phosphora smiled sadly and waved, clearly still upset by the betrayal of her mistress she was committing today. Piturai simply nodded to acknowledge Pit's presence before turning back the to Centurions. Pit returned Phosphora's wave and turned in the direction of...well, nothing in particular. The Underworld's magma ocean stretched out before him for kilometers.

He put his head down and allowed his wings to bring him up to mach speed. _"Hey Palutena, is there anywhere specific I'm headed?"_

_"Well, no," _Palutena answered. _"To be honest, I'd like to have you go with Piturai and Phosphora. But I want someone I really trust to be here in case Hades tries to make a move. I wouldn't want to leave Skyworld defenseless in the enemy's home turf."_

_"Understood. I'll just keep my eyes o-oh-OH-WOAH!" _Pit ducked to the side and Palutena moved him further in the same direction, behind a volcano. An Underworld Gatekeeper with a squad of MonoMikNoses had appeared in his blind spot and opened fire instantly. He moved out from behind cover for a moment to let loose a charge shot, but quickly ducked back when a barrage of shots came straight at him. "Dang!" Pit said out loud. "Palutena, what can you see?"

_"My all-seeing eye isn't working well in the Underworld," _she told him in a panicked voice. _"It's not even easy to keep you in the air! You're going to have to fight them on your own."_

Pit peeked out for a split second and was almost hit by several energy beams. "Yeah, thanks, Palutena."

_"Sorry."_

Pit reached around the rock face so that only the his bow would be visible and fired another arrow. The now-familiar volley of returning shots rushed by, but couldn't possibly have hit him. He heard the satisfying sound of an enemy - he wasn't sure which one - breaking apart as the arrow hit it. Two Monoeyes and a Mik (the remnants of a MonoMikNose) rushed around the rock face to attack him, but he quickly cut them down after splitting his weapon into dual blades.

Pit cracked a smile as he repeated the strategy. Apparently the Underworld soldiers were too stupid to see the pattern, because they fell one by one until only the Gatekeeper was left. Pit sprang out from his hiding place and attacked his last enemy head-on. He knew from his previous encounter with a Gatekeeper that it had several weapons attached to it's body that he'd have to take out before going in to melee the artificial nerve endings on the left side of its head. And...well, he did that. Not much more to it.

"HIIIYYYYAAAAAHH!" he yelled unnecessarily as he delivered a sweet kick to the beast's weak spot. Sure enough, it spiraled downwards into the magma before exploding, sending a beautiful shower of hot lava flying up and down at Pit. "NO NO NO PLEASE NO!"

_"Just hang on, Pit!" _Palutena called. _"My powers of cooling should keep you mostly safe!"_

"MOSTLY?! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Oh, it's already over." Pit examined the minor burn marks on his wings, clothes, and skin. "Yeah, I was mostly safe. Thank you, Palutena!" As if suddenly remembering the fight he just had, Pit looked around frantically with an arrow nocked. "Are there any more monsters? We good?"

Palutena chuckled. _"We're good, Pit. There don't seem to be any more. Though the presence of a Gatekeeper troubles me. Maybe I should bring you back..."_

"What? No, I just got here! Just send some healing orbs my way and I'll be good to go!"

_"Alright, Pit! If you think you can keep going, we'll keep going. Healing orbs on the way!"_

Pit collected the orbs (which look a bit like fish eggs, I noticed) and continued his flight through the now-empty skies of the Underworld.


	4. Springtime's Sword

**Wow! Sorry this took so long to get posted. I meant to have this chapter out a week ago. Also, I think I sometimes switch between metric and customary measurements in my stories, so I hope nobody is annoyed by that =)**

Pit saw the obsidian shore of the magma sea coming into view on the horizon, and within seconds, he was there. A few more seconds passed, and he reached the ruins of Medusa's castle. Sure enough, both of the Underworld Gatekeepers that had been deployed to fight Nature were in pieces on the ground. "They're both here, Palutena," Pit said.

_"Darn it," _Palutena responded in his mind. _"So Hades is already deploying troops. I hoped we had more time..."_

Pit surveyed the wreckage of the palace. Magic had been used to make it much larger on the inside than on the outside, so to Pit, it looked too small to be the place where he defeated Medusa for the second time. As he looked at the empty husks of Underworld monsters and Forces of Nature that littered the ground, he thought he saw a flash of light in the shards of the castle. "Woah, hey Palutena? Did you see that? Set me down."

_"Er, I didn't see anything, but I'll let you look,"_ Palutena said as she directed Pit to the surface. His wings stopped glowing and returned to their somewhat useless state.

He began climbing over broken parts of the castle walls and roof, though none of the interior seemed to have...well, existed. At least not here. Magic worked in strange ways sometimes. "Wow," he said. "This place looks like the old Smash Castle after the Subspace Emissary."

_"Um..."_

"It's destroyed."

_"Ah."_

Pit caught sight of the glowing object again. He moved slower so he could approach whatever it was without being detected. He reached the top of a pile of rock, and his jaw dropped. The glow emnated from the knee-length white dress, shoulder-length blond hair, and...skin...of a beautiful woman. She looked about Palutena's age and wore a necklace of pearls.

_"Um, Pit? Pit!"_

"Huh? Woah!" Pit snapped out of his gawking and slipped off the pile of rubble. He fell painfully on a stone carving of Medusa's head. The mysterious maiden, caught by surprise, spun to face the angel. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off. "Uh, sorry. The name's Pit, servant of Palutena. You are?"

The woman's surprised look turned to one of disinterest. "Oh, yes, the god-killer," she spoke in a voice smooth as silk and warm as sunshine. **(Did that even make sense?) **"I know who you are. You killed Medusa, and in doing so, ruined my summer home."

"Uh, your summer home? Medusa's castle?"

_"Oh, of course! Pit, that's Persephone, Hades' wife!"_

Persephone looked to the dark sky. "Yes, Palutena, I'm Hades' wife. Don't remind me. I'm literally in hell with that guy."

"Er..." Pit stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. "That, uh...kinda stinks."

"You didn't know who I was until just now, did you?"

"No, Persephone."

_"Persephone, your majesty, forgive my angel's lack of knowledge regarding Olympian history."_

Persephone crossed her arms. "What do you want, light goddess?"

Pit scratched his head. "Yeah, Palutena, what do you want?"

The queen of the Underworld shot Pit a look. "Quit copying people just to sound smarter. It doesn't work."

_"Um...could you please tell us where your husband's castle is?"_

"Palutena, I don't like my husband, but I am still loyal to him."

Pit thought about that for a moment. "Sounds more like slavery than marriage."

_"Pit, you can't address a goddess that way!"_

Persephone narrowed her eyes at the angel. "No, no, it's quite alright. Tell me, Pit, why do you so willingly battle with beings far more powerful than you, all just because one of them tells you to? I speak from experience when I say gods cannot be trusted."

Pit took a step back. "I...I..."

_"Pit, don't let her get in your head!" _As she said this, Palutena was practically _screaming _in his head.

"You can keep making the mistake of following a goddess," Persephone spoke in a voice that Palutena recognized as Charmspeak, a power the light goddess had thought only Aphrodite could use. "Or, you could leave Skyworld and make your own choices, your own life."

Pit's face had gone pale. "I don't...Palutena is..."

_"Pit, she's Charmspeaking you! Damn you, Persephone!"_

Persephone's calm composure quickly turned to rage. "MAKE YOUR CHOICE, ANGEL!"

"SHUT UP!" Pit screamed as he raised Palutena's bow and nocked an arrow, aimed right at Persephone's face. "I trust Palutena to lead me down the right path, and that's what matters! And if you won't help us stop Hades, you are an enemy!"

The Underworld queen smirked. "Very well. If you enjoy picking fights with gods, then so be it. Have at you!" With that, her dress fell away to reveal armor of black Stygian Iron, a metal found only in the Underworld. Hung at her side was a blade of the same material, about as long as the bow Pit held. She drew the sword and held it loosely at her side. The two stood still for a few seconds, then Persephone spread her arms in mock frustration. "Come on, now! Take the first shot!"

After another moment of hesitation, Pit released the string of his bow, no more than a few feet from his opponent. Next thing he knew, the arrow came back at him and hit him square in the chest. He tumbled to the ground and smashed into a brick wall, which promptly collapsed on top of him. He took about fifteen seconds just to pick himself up, Persephone chuckling the whole time. He looked from his bow to her sword. "Did...did you deflect that?!"

The goddess laughed out loud. "Indeed I did! Now it's my turn to attack!" She lunged forward with inhuman speed and nicked Pit's cheek with her blade. He put his hand to his face and brought it back with golden ichor on it, the blood of celestial beings. He looked around frantically, but his enemy was nowhere to be found. Then he felt a point poking the small of his back. He turned just his head to see that Persephone had her sword pressed against him. "Challenging me may have been a mistake, young angel." With that, she slashed hin across the back, causing him to cry out in pain.

_"Pit!"_

Pit split the bow into its dual blade form and swung as Persephone struck again. Their weapons clashed and they stood in a deadlock. "What are you the goddess of?!" Pit screamed, exasperated.

"Springtime." A few seconds passed before she realized why he was asking. "Oh, I have alot of free time when I'm down here. I chose to practice fighting. You can imagine why." She spun around and sliced, but Pit deflected the blow. She continued to move much slower than earlier as their blades clashed again and again. It was obvious she was going easy on him, but it sure didn't feel like it to Pit. She was still a highly skilled swordswoman. She stepped back and spun her blade on one finger. "What's wrong, Pit? Getting tired?"

Pit was panting and had his hands on his knees. "Palu-*pant*-tena, I'm s-sorry I went and picked a fight with a g-goddess."

_"It's alright, Pit. I think it's time to get you out of there." _The familiar golden light surrounded Pit as Palutena began extracting him. _"We have more productive things to do than losing a fight to the Goddess of Springtime."_

Persephone sheathed her sword, and her dress re-materialized over her armor. "Well then, until we meet again, Pit!" Her black eyes turned red. "And we _will_ meet again."

Pit was left to wonder what she meant by that as he was pulled back to Skyworld.

()

Pit reappeared in the grand hall of Palutena's palace. The Goddess of Light stood a few feet away, a troubled look on her face. "Welcome back, Pit."

Pit rubbed the back of his neck (which seemed to be a habit of his). "Is Persephone going to be a problem in the war?"

Palutena sighed. "Most certainly, Pit." She smiled. "Let's have something to eat."

"You read my mind!"


End file.
